1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling electrical connectors on multi-conductor flat flexible cable and in particular to an apparatus for simultaneously testing the cable and connector for opens and shorts while terminating the cable with the connector.
2. The Prior Art
There are certain problems which are inherent in the manufacture of cable harness assemblies. These problems involve assurance that each contact of each connector makes a proper engagement with the appropriate conductor of the cable and that no opens or shorts occur throughout the entire assembly. Clearly the problem is magnified when a series of connectors are to be attached at spaced intervals along a run of cable in daisy chain fashion. Should there be a lack of continuity at one point, it will effect the acceptability of the entire cable harness.
It is always possible to make a continuing series of continuity checks but this would be a cumbersome and tedious job when it is desired to have a good production rate of cable assemblies. The present invention intends to overcome the disadvantages of the prior known techniques by providing an apparatus which can be used to sequentially attach electrical connectors to flat flexible cable in sequential fashion and to test each connection simultaneously with the engagement of the conductors and contacts.